


Ichi "The House of Dying Hearts"

by Lava_Wolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anime, Backstory, Cute Dragons, Dragons, Noodle Dragons, Oneshot, Other, Unfinished, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lava_Wolf/pseuds/Lava_Wolf
Summary: Something I wrote a year or so ago, never finished it but it's nearly 10000 words long and focuses on Genji. The idea was to just write out the backstory and this was the unfinished first chapter, I just love how I used to write out some parts and a friend convinced me to post it unfinished which I feel crappy for, but hopefully someone can be inspired by this and enjoy it for how little it is.
Kudos: 4





	Ichi "The House of Dying Hearts"

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully someone might enjoy my stupid little skit write from, like a year ago when I used to write. Proud of this though :) Not well edited as well :))) Hopefully someone may enjoy~

The boy stood in front of a door, allowing his shaky fist to settle once against the door. With his pained lungs, he grasped for another breath, allowing the sob to escape his own throat. Both his hands flew to his mouth, trying to sew it quietly with only his hands, choosing to breathe through his nose. Glancing down the corridor, his hands squeezed harder against his mouth as the tears rolled upon his very hands. Clenching his eyes shut, one of his hands landed on the door again, and again, and again.

His stomach has started with a deeper pain, his gasping and muffled sobs having become much to handle. Squinting his eyes, he gulped down a sob, and much-needed tears away, "Anij-," another wave of tears exploded over him. Biting his lip while his hands went back to his mouth, his tears only prevailing as he curled his lips, and with glassy eyes and weakened legs, he nearly dashed down the hall.

And by the time he reaches the next door, he's completely shivering. But this time around he frantically banged on the door, more tears entering his eyes as memories from not even 30 minutes ago settled in his memory. Dragging in a breath and shoving one out, clenching his eyes closed and feeling the tears run down his face, using the wall to stabilize himself as the shaking became too much. "Genji?" And the door opened.

"Genji!" The voice quickly turned to worry, but Genji couldn't hear it. Feeling the arms around him caused the held back tears to come forth, and grasping the figure before him, completely and uttering crying into whomever's clothes. Genji couldn't tell, everything was shaken, all blurred and full of pain, he couldn't focus. Snapping the blurred eyes of tears shut, another sob wracked from his body and curling his lips only a whimper escaped. "Shh," he curled into her neck, another sob escaping without his permission, "It's all right, Genji," he ended up biting his lip once again, bracing himself if another sob was to come along, which would leave his stomach in even more agony.

With burned eyes, the tears hadn't left, and still, Genji had a tight grip on his Mother, of whom has started to whisper quiet words, inaudible words over the deep gasps he still happened to be taking, before a shudder erupted the rhythmic breathing. "Breath in, and out, Genji. Focus on breathing." He lightly whimpered, and his hands tensing up, whilst the silent tears left his eyes crisped and his cheeks frozen.

“I-I,” a muffed sob followed, “Motherr…” Genji felt his body expel a breath, sudden realization overcoming his brain as the warmth of his Mother finally settled within his frightened skin. With calmed breaths, he allowed his head to lay in the crook of her neck, but light tears still aligned the burning eyes.

“See?” Genji nearly closed his own eyes, but just the thought made a small grin span from his face. “Everything’s fine, I can’t say what the nightmare was about, but everyone’s all right, Genji.” Feeling a breath being pulled through his nose, and he didn’t breath out. No, no, not everyone was all right. Aniji hadn’t answered the door, Aniji hadn’t been there, something was wrong. Genji’s eye tore one tear, then his teeth gritted only a moment later, along with grasping his eyes shut, determined not to start crying once again. Mother had said it was a nightmare, - how did she know that? - so, so it wouldn’t be true.

“M-mother?” She paused, rubbing her hand in circles along Genji’s back, which he only felt once she paused, and a small nod of her head. Opening his mouth to speak, only to interrupt himself with his own sobbing, the sudden reminder of his nightmare consuming his mind. And did he become consumed with terror, the looming figure that’d stood above him, the screen changing, flickering in and out?

Then, then there was blood, lots of blood, he guessed the figure caused it. - Or did he see it? - Looking, and blinking upwards, the traumatized Genji whimpered at the figure before him. The figure almost felt as dark as the other, yet failed to look like one. He’d immediately been aware of the bloody carcass before him, and his own scream had been muffed by, by- it’s all becoming a massive blur.

And Genji wailed, waking up from the memory with teary eyes always holding the purpose they seemed made to serve. The body had turned to burned and severed, then back to bones and blood, then a wave of water to wash the two off, to only be at a beach. And he could only start shaking, curling up even more into his Mother’s lap.

With whimpers escaping the young boy’s mouth, came along the nightmare he wanted to forget. He didn’t- he didn’t want to see this twice! The hands retreating from his Mother only ended up upon his eyes, now becoming cradled into mother’s warmth. “Shh, Genji. Genji, it will be alright. Shh…” Her voice blurred, blurred as the carcass had.

Genji gasped, almost sounding extremely dramatic as his eyes opened from under his hands, the tears pouring from the brown eyes. Choking down another sob, his hands shook, every finger, every knuckle, every bone in his body. Breathing out in a hiss, or possibly pained breath, some of the salty tears slipped upon his lips.

Another ragged breath, “Genji, you need to calm down.” Everything blurred, “Genji,” he gasped for another breath, following in suit of the last scenario. “It’s all right, you’re safe.” A blurred vision, then a comforting presence next to him, the Genji standing in fear of the carcass lied before himself.

“There’s nothing to fear, you’re safe now...” Genji had looked to the presence next to him, crying out in the terror of the form standing there. Whereas in the nightmare, Genji had convinced his legs to turn and run, in remembering, he froze, eternally staring at the look of the corpse that stood before him.

He didn’t like it, he didn’t want to remember this.

Once again, he gulped, only clenching his eyes and biting his lip as his head curled back into the crook of his Mother’s neck. Of whom he felt the calm breathing from, yet a pounding heart from where his arm felt. In the occurrence, the tensed muscles of the young body seemed to calm, finally able to weakly breath and fall into his Mother’s soothing embrace. And Genji felt the small tingle in his brain as he breathed in and out, listening to his Mother’s count.

“You better, Genji?” Hearing the concern rattled in her voice, he lightly nodded, listening to the sigh escaping her lungs. “Good,” Genji could hear the curve of her lips, “Has your panic been calmed?” The brown eyes look forward, knowing the answer to that happened to be a stopping, “no.” Not only did Genji still feel nausea, Mother also had been panicked, but her heart had also been pounding at the moment, only just as she started to rock herself did it seemly settle.

Sniffling, Genji left the crook of his Mother’s neck, nearly falling in relief, - and blowing a brown strand of hair out of his face, - as his body was brought into his Mother’s vision. A warming smile spread across her face, and his eyes fell half shut at the sight, the burning pain reaching into his own chest. But, he couldn’t cry again, couldn’t, it won’t be doing anything. He curled his lips, whilst ignoring the tears at the edge of his eyes. And with a little help those tears were swiftly gone from the corners on his eyes, his Mother flicking them lightly away, then looking back to him with the mellow brown eyes.

“Now, that’s a strong boy.” Genji peeped up, his own eyes still glossy, “There’s no need to cry anymore, nothing scary needs tears shed over it.”

His mind went back to the nightmare, “No, no! It-It-” he mentally shouted it all, unable to make it come out aloud. And he gasped for another breath again, “It- it was not *scary,* it wasn’t!” Genji knew this nightmare’s goal what to cause him fear, and leave thoughts, this, this wasn’t scary. It was a nightmare come to life.

The boy’s mind seemed to want to wail, he wanted to wail, say how it wasn’t scary, it was a nightmare come to life. The deepest fear coming to light, and all that could leave his mouth was a small croak. He heard the small giggle himself, only to follow along in suit of his joyful Mother, for the second time in the past minutes feeling the curve of his lips. “You have been frightened, little one.” Her hand ran through his hair, Genji liked the feeling, the feel of relief, breathing in a long breath and curving his lips in as Mother’s head was set upon his own.

“Do you wish to speak of your dream?” Genji didn’t dare open his mouth, he didn’t want to speak of it, at least not yet. Or by now much of the beginning of the nightmare had flickered from his mind, but the worst parts of it had stuck. He clenched his eyes, there wouldn’t be more tears, it was just a nightmare. “n-No.” It was shoved from his mouth, and still did the tears nearly start to fall. And once again his Mother started rubbing a circle upon his back, causing a light creak in his eyes, then tears falling from each.

The small breath went unheard, “Do you wish to stay with me?” Genji nodded his own head, a soft breath coming from his own. Then he was being scooped up, and his eyes went wide whilst the final tears left. Blinking up to his Mother, of whom had a playful gleam in her eyes, along with her atmosphere being full of glee. Genji couldn’t help but strike a grin downwards, his own brown eyes being copying the glee that’s being transferred through the area.

After Mother had shut the door, from her arms Genji decided to attempt to reach for the light switch, trying to light up the room. Then once nearly falling out of his Mother’s arm, did she turn the lights on, or, it was just one of the lamps in the room. Although he never cared to count, Aniji had once told him of how many lamps wherein Genji’s room, then his very own. Genji had felt his face prickle in those moments, as he’d never cared to attempt to count the lamps. But he knew there were 3 lamps in Mother’s room.

Genji lightly moved his legs as Mother carried him, he wasn’t entirely sure why, or, he wasn’t sure until he the memory of the nightmare appeared in his mind. Flinging and kicking his legs out, he successfully fell free of his Mother’s warmth, jumping forward and aiming for the dark hallway again. The last person he expected to stop him forcefully would've been Mother, but by the end she’s grabbed Genji’s hair and yanked him back, causing a small gasp as the boy recoiled in the abrupt attack from the sides

His entirely smaller body ended up landing in his Mother’s arms, and a very slackened body as he didn’t take his gaze from the door. “Please, Mother.” He looked up, “Please? I need to go see Aniji.” He noticed her eyes swell, but, ultimately, sitting down and leaving Genji to stand. And once her eyes opened, Genji, hesitantly, followed in suit, knowing he wasn’t to leave without an explanation.

“I have heard speaking about it can make it easy to cope with, Genji. What was this nightmare to do with your brother?” Grasping his two hands together, then placing onto his knees, then returning back to grasping each other. The darker brown eyes stayed upon Genji’s hands, the thought of speaking about what happened to his brother, even if it was just a dream. _It was just a dream, nothing was up with Anija. But, **where** was brother? _

“An…” He threw his head towards the door, biting his lip only a second afterward. “Anija, Anija- Anija had…” The painful grip it had on his heart almost felt like too much, and most certainly overwhelming when the nightmare-filled his eyes time after time. “Brother…” And Genji wouldn’t allow himself to cry once more, - only to be successful in this one-time predicament, - even if it was only this one time.

“It’s alright, there’s no need to force you to remember.”

“No!” Genji shook his head, all his world going black as his eyelids shut. “No, no…” And a sob came out as a cough, his body soon constricting upon himself in an unconscious manner, soon his arms reaching around his own legs. Pulling them closer to his small, - at least, in other’s eyes, - body, placing his chin atop his knees.

“Do not worry, your brother is just fine. Hanzo’s able to handle himself.” Genji sniffled, only to shove his head in place of the since moved chin. And was he unable to not watch the events unfold inside his head for another time around. Genji could say it’s only getting worse and worst, the events becoming more and more red, becoming louder, booming in his ears. The voices were already overwhelming at the screeches that were sent his way.

He could sense everything going on within the nightmare, his eyes cracking open and the striking pain as his form hit the rocky, _Rocky?_ floor. Gasping, looking forward, then the world around forming to become redder. A silent cry of Genji as his arms flew in front of his face, the slice of a sword coming down, as his Father seemed to always have shown them. And his arm was wet, the gust of red falling onto it, and the splatter of blood from the sword.

His body jumped, his hands hitting shoulders as he attempted to get away, but he was much too weak, he was only 5! He wasn’t strong enough to get away, he’d needed his brother’s help, Genji whimpered, but-but, Brother, Brother didn’t have to sacrifice himself for Genji, simply telling him to run and he’d follow, but would only follow Genji if he started running, and if Genji didn’t run, they’d both be dead.

Genji had turned and ran, - he didn’t want to remember this, - his eyes had blurred, looking up to his Mother with the weakest sobs from his throat and no tears running from his face as breathing became an excuse for himself near to fainting. Even the bits of air he grasped in where gone just as quick, just as quickly as the world before him was completely blurred and how badly he wanted to cry about the squeezing line going through his head.

“It-it hurts…” Where the words to form from his hyperventilating body whilst his Mother held him steady. He mouth moved, but the voices slurred inside of his ears, becoming just as bad as the face before him formed into different pieces, himself looking back in simple panic, he should’ve never looked back, because Brother wasn’t there. “.. I’m... I’m tir-tired.” Genji’s voice flew out of his mouth, hopefully not to disguised as the sobs that have wracked his living body for tonight.

Hands wrapped gently around the tensed hands, his arms lifting as Mother held Genji’s hands wrapped in both her hands. His own grip tightened, looking up with a burn within his own eyes, then his Mother’s face leaving him with something Genji wouldn’t forget. She was scared. So deeply scared, and her grasp only tightening around his own hands. “I won’t lie,” The younger head bent, “I won’t. Your Father and Hanzo should have been back by now. They’d been simply going out with the elders for Hanzo’s training, I… I cannot be sure.”

Genji could see her eyes, the shiny eyes, and taking the nervous breath in he couldn’t help but allow the worry to flood into his own mind. But she dragged Genji into a squeezing hug, tying the worries up into their own made landscape. “I worry, I know I shouldn’t, both of them have guards with them then an Elder, yet even this long.” Feeling the warmth, he wanted to allow his eyes to droop and to drift off into a warm, calming, coddling sleep that seemed to want him so. “It’s only the third attempt. I should not blame them for taking much longer, nor should you.”

It was a whisper that howled off the vocal cords, Mother’s calm voice filling the stale room, “Why would I blame them?” His own voiced chirped, adding to the silent noise, and only himself shifting in his Mother’s lap, patiently awaiting her drawled out response, Genji could suppose she didn’t know what to say, that he would effortlessly believe. He knew everyone couldn’t know everything, not even all the Elder’s together would know everything about the world outside.

“Take this as a lesson, Genji.” Although still lied against his Mother’s chest, her hands curled upon his head and rested there. Not even he dared to speak, “don’t be forgetting it.” A small, weak, utter of, _please,_ followed moments after, simmering it down to a respecting silence.

It continued, - with Genji ignoring the puffs of air upon his forehead, - and himself clenching five fingers into each other. And in the end, his convincing yawn was enough to bring the silence to its own rest, with Mother perking up, taking the breathing along with her. Yet this time a true yawn came from Genji, but there was no helping the memory of Anija’s body, having it been long since implanted into his head.

“It shall be alright to sleep, I won’t be leaving at night, now will I?” Mother’s words made the boy blink, then to grasp his hands with one of her own. Although it seemed as if they’ve already gone down this path, almost as if it seems to have the occurrence for repeating itself… Genji didn’t want to see Anija die again, the dried tears in the shiny brown eyes should say enough.

“Will,” His own mouth paused, allowing his mind to review the phrase he was to speak, “Could, could I see the nightmare.” The pale face had grabbed for the air, giving him just another moment to think of his words. And the warm surface of Mother had grown much comforting in these moments. As only a small, _shh,_ buzzed from within her teeth, with him wishing that, just in the smallest chances, he could’ve heard his Brother’s voice.

The tan lips placed against his head, leaving the motion of comfort upon the black-headed boy’s forehead, Genji’s frown swallowed, becoming deeper than what it stood at before. “As long as you think it won’t return.” But it echoed in the small ears, belief swinging into the already smart head of his, “then the nightmare shan't be returning. And if it does, you will be awoken from the dream.

“And I’ll be right there, and the need to fret wouldn’t be spoken.” Genji curled his lips, strongly nodding to Mother, allowing some of the pictures to fade from his mind, and Mother placed her hand upon the black-headed boy. Although she spoke, - and Genji heard it will clarity, - the grin spread across his face. All the signs of the dream being left in the dust, the dust that would reformat some time.  
But for now, Genji was glad it wasn’t the time.

\------

Something shifted next to the small boy, allowing his eyes to peak open, meeting the glaring lights from the sun outside. Yanking the blanket up to his eyes and a light grumble as he was still consumed in the mind of just being awoken. A preferred way to wake up, rather than being in terror of the surroundings that consumed the victim from the insides out. Only squeezing the blanket tighter in reaction to the small yank on it.

“Genji, I know you’re tired.” His hands shuffled, looking to the black expanse ahead of him. “Hanzo’s returned, I thought you may want to see him.” the sheet moved in unison as the grumpy, - or just tried, - child turned around, facing away from his Mother only to snuggle up in the position. “I guess I can move you myself.”

“Humm?” The blanket was taken from his hands, but the boy only curled up into a ball, his arms solidifying the solution of his tired brain, or just waking up brain. Which happened to only just start functioning as Mother lifted him from the bed, and Genji nearly jumping out of her arms. And did he remember last night, and did he hear Mother’s words now. Anija was here. Back home.

“Anija!” His small arms flew around Mother’s neck, and he hated that reaction. Even at the slightest thought of his Brother did the body covered in shadows emerge in his mind, Genji can suppose it’s just because the nightmare happened not even 24 hours ago, maybe that could make people uneasy when nightmares come to mind, because it could be so fresh in their minds. Or, just the fear of it all, the format of the world had seemed different. But who was he to question.

Anija was in the same house as he was, that means Anija is just fine.

“Seems your conscious, and of course Hanzo’s here, just a bit sleepy but that’s only to last throughout the day, he’ll probably be awake by the afternoon.” Huh, Anija was sleeping? So Anija was in his room? “You’ll only be able to visit him once you eat breakfast first.”

Genji took his arms back to himself, he had wanted to go see Anija, this occurrence he could’ve seen coming, yet, - undeniably, - of course Mother would make him eat before he could see Anija. Yet, the nightmare came to mind, maybe she might let him stay with Anija. “Would I be able to eat with Anija?” By this point Mother had already walked to the door, probably about to set him down and allow him to walk the rest of the way. And two feet touched the floor.

Her mouth had a smile written on it, the boy only looked to the door knob, waiting anxiously for it to turn so both could get to breakfast quicker, leaving Genji to go to Anjia. Then Genji was looking up to her face in confusion. Mother hadn’t opened the door yet, he would presume that Mother would want to lead, to make sure that Genji wouldn’t run off, he glanced to the door once again, did she want him to open it? He jumped for the doorknob, yanking the structure to the side whilst opening the door with ease, - he had to catch the door from hitting him in the face, - and his own brown eyes meeting the gleaming ones of his Mother. Of whom has lightly covered her mouth after seeing Genji’s panicked state at opening up the door. 

“Well, thank you for opening the door, my Son.” His eyes looked down with his feet shuffling, the sick feeling now pounding in his stomach, “but, I was waiting for you to run to Hanzo.” The feeling in his stomach vanished, his head flying up and his entire body nearly following in suit. “Hanzo’s in his own room,” The small grip tightened on the door, “now, go on, I’ll bring breakfast to you.”

“Thank you, Mother!” His voice exploded out as the butterflies in his stomach flew up into ashes, and he was out the door just as quick, running down the hall before he started to hear his own footsteps. Pausing, he looked back to his Mother of whom was barely a door back, and with a small waving gesture of her hand Genji sped walked forward with the little jump in his steps. And ignored the picture teetering in his head, he knew Anija is just fine, the nightmare wasn’t true. Hanzo wouldn’t be dead because of him. Hanzo _isn’t_ dead.

This caused Genji to pause, standing parallel to Hanzo’s door, the door he went to last night with the tears screeching down his face and the nightmare so tied into his mind. Still couldn’t stop himself from turning the door knob, and if it was any other time than dawn, then the room would be pitch black, and Anija would be awake, but he’s not, he’s just happens to be under the blankets, or at least the bottom half of him was.

Genji, now seeing his brother, should’ve asked Mother why they happened to return late, and now seeing the bands on white of Hanzo’s arms allowed for the awaken child to come to a complete stop. Did Father and Anija end up being attacked, resulting the late returning. Genji’s aware of the family occupation, - he’d been told on his 5th birthday, - but did someone try to kill them, stopping from whatever had been going on and getting them self involved.

The feet glued to the floor became a nuisance, preventing the moment of desperation of willing jumping onto the bed, and only slowly was Genji able to approach, whilst the nightmare exited with the new worry encroaching upon himself. It was never considered that one of them could die to an enemy, Father nor Mother ever spoke a word of that subject, leaving himself to not consider a single fear of someone dying by the enemies hands. And he placed his own shaky hands on the end of the bed, hoping Anija wasn’t in to much pain, but the bandages around his arm spoke otherwise.

With the object stuck in Genji’s throat did he climb upon the bed, but in the circumstance of his stomach becoming light as he went closer to Anija. Even if Genji was still on the side of the bed, the knot stuck in his throat resulted in a huff, which was more of a shaky breath, a breath of which didn’t go unheard.

A pair of blue glowing ears emerged from behind Anija’s arm, then a pair of extremely small horns with a pair of eyes, and every single part of the object glowing and filled with caution. And did a grin massacare across Genji’s face, he hadn’t believed, Father and Anija had spoken of them, a power that only ran through their family, mainly leaving him to disbelief as Hanzo always made a joke out of it, and Father always sent an glare at Anija for it. The head poked from behind Anija’s arm, the small blue figure face of a dragon becoming more visible to Genji.

“Uh,” it was just a mutter, a mutter that caused the glowing dragon to hide its face, “I will not hurt you…?” How could he be sure of what to say of the beings that were sent down to protect them, they weren’t supposed to fear family members. Genji would assume the dragon would be aware of Genji being Anija young brother, maybe it was just nervous. “I’m Hanzo’s brother, Genji.” It’s ears perked up, the glowing blue dragon revealing it’s head. So it did understand what he’s speaking!

Hmm, “So,” he scooted closer with the eyes peeled on the small dragon, “who, or more of, what are you?” Genji was intrigued to know this, where the dragons more than just being summoned during battle, especially since the blue glowing dragon here was most definitely not attacking himself. It was also all to small to do any damage, - unconsciously, he knows the faulty words he was thinking, - and if it was with Anija, and assuming it was Anija’s dragon, Genji could understand why it wasn’t attacking him and he was also just a young boy, there wouldn’t be much damage Genji would ever be able to do to the blue maned dragon.

Its whiskers flicked, more of the dragon’s face falling to one side, whilst it just stared at Genji. “Ah! You can’t respond!” And a moment later did his fist rest his chin, “Or that you are just saying you are a Spirit Dragon.” The head lifted as the long whiskers flicked in the air, nodding up and down. So, yes and no questions?

But he looked to Anija, of whom’s black hair covered his own face and only just being shadowed in his regular robes, being completely in the deep slumber. “Can I see my brother….” The squeaked voice stopped itself, the dragon might be unaware he’s Anija’s younger brother, or, or, Genji hadn’t any idea of what they would know, “Or, Anija?” He throws it from his mouth, already knowing it was all too long of a wait between the words, and the dragon confirmed it by moving closer to Genji.

The Dragon scaled the side of Anija, now barely floating above the wrapped arm, and Genji should’ve been more shocked by this, but as the dragon landed on the other side of Anija, looking to Anija then to Genji, leaving a moment for the Boy to understand what the Dragon was attempting to convey. Going towards his brother, he still kept eyes on the Dragon curious if it’d do anything, only pausing as it started to yawn, it’s own eyes falling from Genji as it wrapped into a small bundle of a groomed blue glow. Huh, so the Spirit Dragons slept?

Looking to Anija, - of whom happened to be wearing his regular robe, - Genji wondered about poking Anija in the back, only to shove it aside, he wouldn’t risk waking his Anija, certainly if Anija needed the sleep. And he could only consider it was needed by the wrapping around the limp arm, quietly hoping there wasn’t too much blood lost and that he just happened to get exhausted, or maybe faint right away. This all resulted in the held breath leaving his stomach, leaving the small arms, - covered by a clothing down to the elbows, - to encapsulate his stomach, Genji wouldn’t be hugging Anija, not without possibly making everything worst.

Still didn’t stop Genji was scooting over to Anija’s side, one of his fingers tapping at his chin as he focused upon the white sheet of bandages covering his Brother’s arm down to just his hands, but pass his elbow, only to look to the white wrapping that extend from just under his neck down to behind the robes. That’s when a blue glowing dragon came barreling into Genji, only being just able to use his arms to catch himself, then looking to the dragon wagging its tail back and forth, with the whiskers falling in sync.

And to look at it, Genji felt it’s eyes piercing through his own, the seemly aggressive blue, _\- transparent, -_ eyes now locked upon his very own brown eyes. “Did I-” The other Blue Dragon caught the brown eyes, it simply let out a noise, a noise Genji couldn’t explain, but caused the Dragon his lap to turn to the former, a only huff like state in its expressions. Another noise came from the first Dragon, - Genji could almost explain it as a bird chitter and a very deep crocodile noise, - and the Dragon in his lap looked back to Genji, it’s ears perking up with a similar sound, - more high pitched, - followed in suit.

“Uh, Hello there...?” He couldn’t be particularly sure of what to say, there were two, _two,_ Spirit Dragons in his very own sight lines, and wasn’t sure of how to treat them. No one had told Genji of what to do if he ever meant a Spirit Dragon, but if he did then it would’ve been likely his own. And he only considered that just now, just now after seeing the Dragon start to wave it’s tail. Genji’s mind spoke much otherwise, as did his gut, and the tense muscles that conspired throughout his body. No. Not one of these Dragons is his. Genji’s would come with time, and appear on its own. His head lifted to Anija, that must mean they where his, the shuffle in his lap brought the Dragon back to Genji’s attention, having curled up into its own ball, just as the other had done. Or, it was just following in suit of the other one, as it also happened to be curled up. _Genji noticed it’s body was facing away from himself._

Although, Genji’s attention was brought to the Dragon in his lap, it’s small body slowly rising and falling, and he wasn’t sure how to identify whether the Dragon was possibly pretending it’s asleep. Genji’s hand landed on the mane of the Dragon, feeling the little jump from it’s warm body, and the mane felt like a blanket, one of the really soft ones. Grinning, he stroked the back of the Dragon, but no response, unless its shuffling was a response to Genji petting it. “Do you like petting?” Genji had already raised one eyebrow before he spoke, and by the end had titled his head, looking to the Dragon of whom lifted its head, looking quite annoyed.

At meeting Dragon’s own eyes of annoyance, Genji’s eyes quickly go to Anija’s body ahead of himself. “I…” His lips sealed, “I am sorry for annoying you.” He himself shuffled, looking to the side with the black hair falling in front of his eyes, but it just occurred to be a few strands, as he didn’t have long hair and actually trimed, - Mother trims, - his, unlike Anija whom always seemed to persist his hair didn’t need to be cut. Although he swiped it from his eyes, breathing the moment of small unease in his stomach out.

His own hand reaching out to place it upon Anija’s hand, the hand of which being much smaller, completely clashing against the near black the bunch of hair. And Genji intertwined his fingers within his Brother’s hair, it wasn’t his hands, but the objective would be settled, for now. Tells himself that’s Brother’s still here, wounded or not, he’s alive. “Anija?” He couldn’t help the small close of his throat as the words left, hoping for some form of response, something to give comfort, to help the dream permanently fade from ashes to dust.

Genji’s hand gripped the small pieces of hair, twirling it around his fingers, Hanzo was right here. The person in his nightmare wasn’t real, it wasn’t Anija. His face scrunched up at the burning enveloping the brown eyes, there wouldn’t be anymore tears over the nightmare that consumed his brain the night before, it didn’t need to be rewarded.

At the light flickering into the room, Genji’s breath became stillfried, hand lifting from Anija’s head as he flinched back, and completely settled once his Mother stood in the doorway, the doorway of which muffled the blue glow of the two blue Dragons. “Genji?” Her voice had announced the moment after the door had completely opened, and stood with a bowl of rice in her hands. “Mother!” Genji sat up, feeling his usual grin accumulating upon his face. Only drooping once his attention was pulled to the shuffle in his lap, the Dragon of which raised its and was faced towards Mother, also notiving the other Dragon hadn’t been in that direction either, had it been spooked?

“Hmm? Is something there?” He looked back to his Mother, seeing as she took the steps in and closed the door, well, enough for Genji to consider it closed. But with thee event, the glowing Dragon wasn’t clashing with the yellow lights gleaming in the hallway, and Genji looked to the light blue gleam that the Dragons had been before even with the little amount of light still in the room. “Mmhmm, I believe it is Hanzo’s!”

“A… A spirit dragon?” Genji’s grin only grew for reasons that where sense unknown to him, the hands gripping each other as his eyes land on Mother, of whom hasn’t moved. “Uh huh, Father and Anija told me of them, I’m sure this is one!” Jumbled with excitement, he rocked back and forth, earning the grunt of the Dragon and meeting its eyes as it looked up at Genji’s face. “I’m sorry,” he whispered out the apology, then looking to his Mother of whom now stood right next to the bed, “Is it a spirit dragon, Mother?” She nodded, and Genji felt the rush through his skin, yes! He’d known they’re both spirit dragons!

“I wish it could be a better sign.” Mother’s face dropped even more than it had been, only Genji’s lips curled back in response to this expression, almost feeling no effort to react to Mother’s words. He would figure that Anija getting his dragon, - dragons, would mean he could go out with Father more and learn more about-about- about nearly everything! Even with the job his family had, they could still learn, do things just as any other family would do. Or, atleast, more like any other family would do.

He didn’t question what Mother meant. Now she sat in front of him, - rice still in hands, - only for the Dragon to lung forward, Genji hearing the small rumble sound and the snap of its small jaws as it meant Mother close to the face, then the one of which disappeared coming from the light of the lamp, and onto Anija’s side. He saw Mother jump, - one hand covering the rice, - looking to the side of her and coming to look to the other dragon’s eyes.

“Wait, wait!” It wasn’t a scream, but it allowed Genji to crawl pass the Dragon ahead of himself, stopping in front of Mother. “She’s Mother, Hanzo’s and my Mother.” The one to the side sat the immediate moment Genji finished his words, but the one in front looking away from Mother and Genji. “You can trust her, she isn’t going to be hurting Anija- or Hanzo! Hanzo.” He shuffled closer to Mother, not completely sure whether she happened to still be shocked by the events, but Genji knew it made himself feel as if Mother was safer, hoping they wouldn’t be attacking himself, no matter the circumstance.

The one upon Anija’s leg dropped down, it’s head looking to Genji, of whom could only add plead in his eyes. Mother wouldn’t hurt any of them, she’s their Mother, she’s just here to see Anija, not to hurt him. The Dragon sat, curling its tail around the small body of itself, and looked to Mother, of whom he also looked back to her gaping mouth. Only for the Dragon to stretch out it’s head to Mother, allowing Mother to place her hand upon the Dragon’s head.

Genji smiled up to his Mother, “they are good now.” Mother looked to Genji with only a small curve of her lip, her face leaving Genji’s eyes only to look back to the Dragon, of which seemed to be falling whilst Mother pet it’s fur. “They’re both, Hanzo’s?” Mother’s voice was quiet, and Genji titled his head to the side, he hadn’t said they’re both Hanzo’s yet, or did Mother just know, probably because they both happen to be blue. “Neither of them are mine,” Mother lifted her head, only looking pass Genji, “So, - Anija has _two_ dragons!” Why did he just realize that? Anija has two dragons, and apparently his gasp had arised laughter in Mother.

“Yes, Hanzo has two Dragons.” A near soundless sigh settled afterwards, Genji barely heard it, and he also didn’t react to it, there was no need to. “Lucky they both chose Hanzo.” Mother’s voice was soft, but still held the same result of confusion from Genji. “Chosen?”

“Did your Father not tell you?” Genji meant Mother’s eyes, the weren’t the solem brown, they were a shiny brown. “Well, of course he wouldn’t had.” It was muttered, “No worries, you’ll figure out with time, your Father will be soon to tell you.” Now Genji wondered whether he was supposed to understand Mother’s mumbled sentence, or if he was never supposed to hear it in the slightest of words echo from her mouth, but Genji looked back to the Dragon with Mother’s hand upon its head, he shouldn’t bother asking, yet, wouldn't be hurting anyone to guess.

“Ah, your Rice.” Genji took the food to himself, taking in the tasty smell from the still, - somewhat, - warm Rice. “Although, I must be going, the Elders have requested a meeting with me.” She quickly, - to quickly in Genji’s brown eyes, - brought Genji closer, separating his hair, and leaving a kiss on the forehead. He looked up to his Mother, although believing her, didn’t deprive Genji from the nerve that’d been expressed in her voice. Even with her unforseen rush out of the room, he knew that you shouldn’t be late to a meeting with the Elders.

Silence had cloaked the room again, leaving Genji to only stare at the closed door, and a heavy feeling spreading throughout his body. A Dragon caught his eyes, walking from behind the blue glowing Dragon sat next to Genji, although soon to be dimmed by the sun, it still glows as brightly as it had a few minutes ago. Then it slumped against Genji’s leg, and a drawn out yawn escape the dragon. And he grinned at the Dragon, then noticing the other one walked over and lied down in front of Genji.

“Will I still be able to lie down with Anija after I have finished eating?” The grumble from the Dragon in front of him seemed to suggest yes, and he’d accept the other’s silence to be a yes.

\------

He couldn’t be particularly sure of the lighting outside of his own shut eyes, feeling too tired, - he also happened to be warm, - to make any sort of an mental attempt to try and figure out the world around himself, or maybe he’s all too drowsy to properly think. Why had he not already been awake, if it was light out, then it wasn’t moring, and if bright enough, then the afternoon. His head curled downwards, his body adjusting at the stiffness in his bones, legs curling up and arm reaching up towards his head, and after the slightest movement, his eyes flew open  
Hanzo fought back the onslaught of tears, the stiff arm falling down and back to his side, listening to both his chest and mind throbbing at the simple action. His mind was left occupied, allowing the idea of that he, - maybe, - could remember why he’s been sleeping in float away from the mind, as the intention on to focus on to gaining air, having stopped breathing at the agony of his burning arm, took priority.

The unbattered arm reached up, taking the mimial tears that escaped from Hanzo’s eyes. Of whom blinked frantically as the dizziness started to settle in his mind, trying his best to clear his vision, nothing would be coming from freaking out, at least for now. But his mind seemed to betray him, ready to scream out in pain, hoping that someone would come and send him back to sleep so this pain wouldn’t be here. Hanzo could swear it’s the worst pain he’s ever felt, between the nausea and his arm, he hissed out another, small, breath. Only for his mouth to quickly close, hoping to not be screaming out.

Hanzo’s knew the situation, - he believes as he squeezes his eyes, feeling another pounding pain up his arm, - something had happened, he got hurt, and now he was here. His unharmed hand shoved against the warm face, wondering why he hadn’t screamed out by now, somebody would come and he’d fall asleep through this pain, knowing by now he wasn’t going to faint from the pain. Hanzo knew he wanted to, but he couldn’t, he was awake and shouldn’t fall back to sleep….

His thoughts slowed, taking a long pause, he could go get somebody. Hanzo didn’t see it as a terrible idea, could save him from Father’s gaze.

The single thought tore Hanzo away from his mind, and with his eyes opening, he shoved himself into a sitting position. He wasn’t sure if anyone would’ve been able to hold back the strangled yell, but he most certainly couldn’t. Curling inwards and another muffed yell, and some eye stuck tears emerge, later, did Hanzo see again. There’s a glowing blue light he didn’t care to make out, probably just another glowing light he’s seeing upon the billions of others, all light flashlights in his eyes. The brown eyes where the tears form burned at their seams, all red and puffy, and did his entire body continue to ache, leaving the unmoved arm to only feel worse as time went on.

Although blurred, Hanzo could feel a poke, - of course on his harmed arm, - it caused him to screech, something that would bring someone running. “Anija!-” There’d been more said, Hanzo didn’t care much to process it, slowly he did take the unharmed off the bandaged one, nearly punching it just to make himself faint, get rid of the pain. And he hesitated at the thought, flinching in the immediate moments of daring to think it. Or maybe he just flinched again from the pain? How was he even _thinking _right now?__

__Black washed over his eyes, then wisped away many moments later, all processed thoughts fading in the time and the never ending ache in his arm and explosion of pain on his chest. Hanzo raked a cough out, leaving more lights along this sight lines, but a figure as well, Hanzo didn’t bother, only flinching towards himself as a noise exploded. And for a numb pain to echo through his mind from where a force just hit his arm._ _

__Seemed someone else did it for him._ _

__\------_ _

__Genji blinked at the now limp body of Hanzo, he was sure his eyes didn’t blink until Father and a Nurse, - a male nurse, whilst Genji is saying most likely, he hasn’t been one to get extremely hurt, - and Genji couldn’t his console of breath at the white dressed Nurse, how bad was Anija? He wished he knew more, maybe he would need to be more worried, or less worried, or not worried at all! But the last one would be the most unlikely, with the reaction Anija had, this would be something to worry of._ _

__“The painkillers had stopped taking affect, seemed like they didn’t last as long as we expected.” Genji looked to the emotionless Nurse, not a gaze on his face, never once looking at Genji. His own fists curled upon his knees that sat upon his other legs, swallowing the mild anger and allowing it to be replaced with worry for Anija, getting angry would do nothing. “I can bring back a sedative and more painkillers.” The Nurse looked to Father, of whom had reached for the lamp light._ _

__“Yes, hurry, no more than 10 minutes.”_ _

__Genji flinched, and his eyes stretched open as another knot formed in his throat, whilst his entire body rose just the slightest. The Nurse had bowed and immediately was out the door, leaving himself with Father, Father of whom was upset, Genji looked to the door, regretting not following the Nurse. Why hadn’t he reacted to Father’s words quickly, why had he hesitated? If he’d listened the second Father spoke Anija wouldn’t had been in pain as long as he ended up being, but Genji had seen the Dragon jump away and got distracted by it, and Father had to say it, _again.__ _

__“My- My apologies for not listening, _\- No!”_ Genji’s mouth dropped and fists weakened, leaving his voice damped to a soundfull whisper, “not reacting quickly enough.” He felt a gaze, he didn't want to look, he didn’t want to look, he didn’t want to glance around for the dragons, he wanted to continue to stare down at fists in shame, he didn’t want to look. His voice had became small and mumbled, small and mumbled! If Father hadn’t already been upset with him, he’d most certainly would now._ _

__“Your actions will be spoken about much later.” Genji’s fists curled, focusing on the hair in front of his eyes. “For now, do both the Spirit Dragons belong to Hanzo?” And Genji looked up to the two dragons in front of him, one between Father and Hanzo, - Genji recognized it as the Dragon that had fallen asleep in his lap, - and the another between himself and Father. Only a second later did he nod, leaving his gaze between the dragons. “Feel fine to make eye contact, Genji.”_ _

__Genji paused, looking down and curling his lips inward, wanting to never make eye contact nor speak with the presence Father’s handing off. But the words where wrong, Father never spoke of the such, he’s never said anything of the sorts to either of them. Or, as far as he knows from Hanzo, Father’s never spoken to them, especially not when he felt this angry, never would he act like this. Genji would have to look up to Father, that’s what he wanted out of that comment of formed comfort, that projected the opposite feelings._ _

__So, Genji looked up, and Father’s eyes had spoken entirely different words, a sharp angle of the lamp light and the skinned pupil, fear is what dragged Genji not to look away, he shouldn’t be upsetting Father more than he already has. “I am sorry for my disrespect, I should not have to be reminded that eye contact is needed.” If Genji hadn’t been in fear, this would’ve been sarcasm, but Father sat in front of him, light brown eyes with the separated bangs falling down the sides of his face then the fair pulled back with the resonating orange bandana upon his head. Every movement Father made caused an intent of fear in Genji, and Genji isn’t going to dare to remember why, but looking to his Father, he allowed his gaze to drift to Anija fainted body and, - shamefully, - shoved the fear he wasn’t supposed to have far, far in his mind, feeling the thoughts of Anija’s rise into Genji’s questions._ _

__Maybe just enough courage and worry to look back to Father, “What happened to Hanzo?” Genji never liked calling Anija by his name, he’s not sure why, it’s just what he’s always called Anija. “That is not for you to know.” Toneless, Father’s voice spoke, and Genji looked down at the sky blue covers. Assuming it all had something to do with the Elders, most likely something to do with Father’s business, Anija of whom was supposed to rule it once Father passed the leadership down to Anija._ _

__Genji, - after a long moment of hesitation, - allowed his much darker brown eyes to meet Father’s, he, of whom, only looked back, but Genji could guess Anija’s injury had something associating with an accident. “I had not intended for him to get this injured.” Genji took in a breath, “It was not supposed to go as far as it had.” His eyes ran from Father’s, knowing all that was said had been the truth, yet only confirmed Genji’s suspicions, having to stop the grin from becoming formated, He’d been correct, wanting to say so would be alright speaking to any other person. But, still, nodding in response to Father, Anija still had gotten hurt from an accident, or what happened to had occurred._ _

__“There should not be something to worry of. Hanzo’s alright, and this is not your first time acting like this, Genji.” His fists held the cover in place, “what is it that’s bothersome?” Genji’s faced the other way, he knew exactly why he wanted to shiver and coward in fear, beg and plead for remorse or leaving alive, the thought leaving his face to feel lighter. Why did an accumulation of memories return to him today? He puffed out a breath of air, moments later to repeat the process and switch it to a sigh, a quiet sigh that was accidental._ _

___Not an accident near as bad as Anija’s._ _ _


End file.
